


Когда идёт дождь

by bobryatinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka/pseuds/bobryatinka





	Когда идёт дождь

Иногда вот так идёт дождь, и совсем не хочется выходить на улицу. Было бы здорово забуриться под тёплое одеяло и закрыть глаза. Мерные удары капель по стеклу, едва слышимый шелест листьев. Их колыбельная так мягка и настойчива, что с ней совсем не хочется бороться. 

Особенно, если накануне ты опять носился по лесу, залитый адреналином с ног до головы, и вернулся далеко за полночь. Потом долго трясущимися руками оттирал кровь с одежды. Так долго, что прокрался в свою комнату, только когда уже начало светать. 

И бодро вскочил через два часа приготовить сэндвич. Отец уходит на работу, как он справится со своей работой без сэндвича? А потом можно было бы поехать к Скотту, у него как раз смена в клинике. Пока Дитон здесь, можно поковыряться в настойках и травах. Или забуриться под тёплое одеяло и закрыть глаза.

Вообще, на неделе ожидается очередной тест по химии, так что учебники и гугл тоже выглядят очень нужными и полезными. Можно было бы прочесть пару параграфов, порыться на ютубе в поисках видео с опытами. Или забуриться под тёплое одеяло и закрыть глаза.

Стирка назначена на завтра, но ещё не известно, будет ли завтра у него время ею заняться. Вдруг завтра снова придётся спасать чью-нибудь мохнатую шкуру? Раз вещи собраны и даже разложены по кучкам, можно было бы погрузить машинку прямо сейчас. Или забуриться под тёплое одеяло и закрыть глаза.

Завтра его тело может захватить какой-нибудь мимопроходящий демон. Или, с его-то везучестью, ему придётся случайно пересекать тропу войны охотников и оборотней. Или ему встретится вампир. Или любая другая нечисть. Или не нечисть. Поэтому лучше было бы переделать всю кучу дел прямо сейчас. Или забуриться под тёплое одеяло и закрыть глаза.

На улице льёт дождь, и время будто замедлило шаги. Стрелки на часах едва передвигаются. Руки до сих пор холодные, ступни никак не согреются. Из-за этого по телу пробегает крупная дрожь, сопровождаемая толпой мурашек. Глаза щиплет от усталости, и горло уже болит зевать. Остаётся только прикоснуться холодными пальцами к холодному носу и к холодным-пылающим ушам.

Под одеялом почему-то тоже холодно. Но глаза уже закрыты, и нет никаких сил встать и найти ещё одно одеяло. Можно только свернуться клубком и дрожать, погружаясь в болезненную дремоту. И в голове бьётся только одна мысль: "Холодно. Холодно. Почему так холодно."

Можно было бы попрыгать по дому, разогнать кровь, заставить себя согреться. Или выпить горячего чая, съесть какой-нибудь малиновый джем или мёд. Или забраться под горячую воду в душ. Но одеяло сверху держит, оставляет крохотную надежду, что вот-вот пойдёт тепло.

Тихо скрипит окно, в комнату врывается свежий запах дождя, мокрых листьев и кожи. Тяжёлая от воды куртка шлёпается на пол, подошва ботинок с коротким визгом проскальзывает по гладкому полу. Прогибающийся матрас под тяжестью ещё одного человека тянет скатиться к этому человеку, и всё тело напрягается, не желая отдавать ни дюйма уже нагретого места.

Стайлз вздрагивает всем телом, когда ему в шею утыкается холодный мокрый нос, и чётко ощущает, как по тёплой коже ползёт маленькая холодная капелька. Горячее дыхание под линией роста волос посылает армию мурашек прокатиться до самых ног, а тяжёлая рука, перехватывающая его за талию, заставляет на одно долгое мгновение задержать дыхание.

Под одеялом почему-то становится тепло. Стайлз издаёт невнятный протестующий писк, когда Дерек забирается холодными руками ему под футболку, но так почему-то лучше. Оборотень раскручивает его из клубка, чтобы прижать к себе поближе, укутывает одеялом и целует. Стайлз не замечает, на каком моменте его вырубает.

На улице холодно и льёт дождь. Мягкая колыбельная мерных ударов капель по стеклу и едва слышимого шелеста листьев навевает сон. Под одеялом тепло, уютно и спокойно. Под одеялом идеально.


End file.
